Love Through Lies
by ryrissa1993
Summary: hey, this is my 5th OTH story that I've written not sure if it's the same for posted, lol. This story is different than my usual, it is a BALEY fanfic! I am very excited to see what you all think, rated T just to be safe... longer summary inside. give it a shot... enjoy! :)


**Love through Lies**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, everyone, this is my fifth story for OTH, but my first BALEY Fanfiction! I have been reading BALEY Fanfiction a lot recently and have come up with this idea…. I am not really good at writing summaries as you guys have seen, not sure where this is going exactly, so just give it a shot and let me know what you think. **** Thanks for taking the time to read, enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own the show, "One Tree Hill" or its characters just **borrowing `them for some dramatic entertainment!

_**OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~OTH~**_

She showed up at his door step looking wearily as he has ever seen her. Her eyes were sunken in, blood-shot from like she had been crying for hours prior. Her hair was disheveled; her lips and slim body trembling in the summers hot air as it were a fall's cool night. "Brooke, what's wrong, pretty girl?" "Lucas… I… I do not know how to say this, but I… I'm pregnant… it's yours Luke." "…." "Luke, say something…. Please…" "No way, there is no way that's mine… that _thing. _You need to get rid of it especially if it is mine… I do not want it and if you're with me, if you love me you will do it…." "No, there is no way in hell, Lucas! We may have not wanted this to happen, but it has…. I am not killing MY child. It is my body and I would rather lose you in my life than sacrifice my child's life for a scumbag like you…" she said with tears of anger and pure anguish running down her checks. Brooke did not give him a chance to say anything else. She was out the door and heading to the safety of her home. The place where she had no parents, no money, not as much as she used to, but the necessities; at a time like this, Brooke did not care about the importance of what money could buy she now had a life growing inside of her. She has a child to protect it was not just her anymore… she needed to put herself in check in order to provide the best life for her son or daughter as much as she possibly can.

Brooke went home to an empty house. She was used to being alone, but the feeling of having a child now coming into the picture scared her to death. Who would ever pick her to be their mother? What was so special about her? She had a pernicious side to her from the time she was fourteen, had absolutely no guidance, supervision alone for that matter, she used drinking and sex as coping with her inner emotions. As Brooke sat and thought about why she would not be parent material she realized the reason she should be a parent are just that. She would be an excellent parent since she knew exactly what it felt like to be parentless, unable to be loved as a fear of rejection. Brooke would never have the heart to disown her child for it not being planned, money, a business deal, having someone else love her best friend that was supposed to love her; letting her heart get sucked into the power of his words while at her lowest point. Then, have him stomp all over her dreams, hurtful words that get more painful every time that are spit out of his mouth.

Anger and sadness overtook Brooke as she slid herself to the floor; the 'positive' pregnancy test clenching in her hand while the other lay protectively around her slight baby bump. "mommy will protect you, little one. I promise…. I may not be the best mommy in the world, but I swear as long as I live I will make sure you have everything you need. You will always have me to count on, I will never leave you…. I am sorry you will not have your father in your life…. we will be Okay. I love you my baby." Brooke whispered these words to her unborn child as she felt into a comforted subconscious state.

** That is it for chapter one my friends. I hope you liked it. Please feel free to comment, give your positive and constructive criticism. I look forward to seeing what you think.

All my love, Hope


End file.
